Aumenta que isso aqui é Rock'n'Roll
by betweenacts
Summary: E se eles fossem Roqueiros brasileiros? :P R & R Fic de Guerra.


E se eles fossem Roqueiros Brasileiros? o.o

fic para a Guerra Hilson X Huddy.

R&R :D

* * *

Lá estavam eles, mais um ano, Reveillon, mais um ano virando junto à milhares de pessoas que você nunca viu na vida e que, sabe-se lá como, conhecem tudo da sua vida.

- Quase Nada, é o nome mais sugestivo para uma banda, porque é bem o que vocês significam para a música brasileira. – Diz Gregory segurando a guitarra em uma mão, a bengala na outra.

Quando essas duas bandas se encontravam no palco o público ia à loucura, quando se encontravam nos bastidores... Saía faísca no mínimo.

Assim que apareceram no cenário musical brasileiro, Na Pista era marcado por ser um Rock muito influenciado pelo Jazz, com James Wilson no saxofone eles tinham uma marca singular, já Quase Nada sempre foi mais o rostinho bonito de Lisa Cuddy, a poesia quase adolescente e descompromissada das letras e o baixo muito forte. Foram muito amigos por muitos anos, as composições conjuntas de Lisa e Greg formaram as músicas mais profundas do tempo que era um tempo de transição, o começo da real liberdade, mas veio o inevitável, o romance e daí foi tudo por água abaixo, nunca se soube ao certo, quem errou, mas desde então nada mais na música foi à mesma coisa.

- Será que vocês podem deixar essa discussão adolescente para depois? Nós temos um show – fala Stacy indicando o palco.

- Vamos que alguns ainda respeitam os fãs. – fala já entrando no palco após o anúncio das duas bandas e mandando beijos para o público que gritava.

Lisa se posiciona em frente ao microfone enquanto Gregory se põe em frente ao outro e senta-se em um banquinho para não cansar a perna.

- Nessa virada de ano de 2007 para 2008 esperamos que vocês tenham uma excelente experiência e tudo de bom. – diz Lisa sorridente, mas escutando Greg que falava ao ouvido de James, logo atrás de si algo como: excelente experiência? Qual de descobrir que a vocalista que durou mais tempo em uma banda no Brasil junto à Paula Toller é uma farsa?

Ela não ia deixar barato, Gregory House falando mal dela já era normal, mas contestando o talento da sua amiga Paula Toller, a Pê? Nunquinha. Eles nunca ensaiavam antes de tocarem juntos, na verdade o único com o qual eles mantinham um relacionamento normal era com James, nunca com o prepotente e arrogante Greg, ele achava que não precisava de ensaios mesmo, a bateria chamava uma música ou alguém que os assistia naquela proximidade gritava algum título e assim prosseguiam, dessa vez ela puxaria.

- O que vocês acham de cantarmos "Menino & Menina"?

Greg fez uma cara de poucos amigos, torceu um pouco a boca já cansado de disfarçar o desgosto de cantar ao lado dela, justo cantar, algo que eles faziam tão intimamente no calor da mesma cama, o sexo era excelente, mas ela sempre tão romântica, tão inocente, inocência essa que o intrigava, ela estava tramando algo, mas teria volta e ele seria muito mais malvado. Lisa Cuddy que o esperasse e temesse por isso.

_- Menino e menina se conheceram quase sem querer não foi por obra do acaso tinha mesmo que acontecer_ – começa Lisa.

_- Eles se julgavam diferentes como todos os amantes imaginam ser faziam tantos planos que seus vinte e pouco anos eram poucos pra tanto querer_ – entra Greg no meio.

Como nenhum dos dois queria ficar por baixo ante ao público o refrão eles cantam juntos com Cuddy exibindo um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios: _Ah, se eles soubessem o que eles pensam saber..._

E o show continua, indo até que bem, tocando umas músicas de outros artistas, e a meia-noite vai aproximando-se.

Os fãs não se cansavam, cantaram, gritavam a cada música.

James Wilson mantinha sobre-humanamente o fôlego e às vezes, quando a música não pedia seu querido instrumento, fazia um backing vocal.

House já não prestava muita atenção no resto só em como fazer desse ano novo, um novo, como acabar de vez com a reputação dela, um leve sorriso surge em seus lábios durante as estrofes de uma música. E ele percebe o tecladista da banda da casa que os estava auxiliando dizendo para Lisa que já podiam começar a contagem regressiva.

- Gente, já é quase ano novo, vamos começar a contagem juntos.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6... _

Gradualmente ele foi aproximando-se dela, que não percebeu isto.

Ela estava noiva de um cara qualquer...

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

Os instrumentos tocavam todos juntos notas ensurdecedoras para o ano que nascia no instante em que House puxou Cuddy para um beijo e todo o público assistia atônito, não sabiam porque mais gritavam.

Ela o afastou de si enquanto tentava recompor-se e comemorar junto aos espectadores como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E o show vai até às 2 da manhã, e a cada nota ela tentava afastar-se mais dele.

Quando saíram, ela vai até seu camarim e seu celular toca.

- Beto? Oi... Feliz... O que? Mas... Ele me puxou! MAL-EDUCADO! – grita ela com o celular já mudo na outra linha.

Ele adentra o camarim.

- O noivo terminou.

- Pois é parece que um idiota me beijou durante um show que era transmitido ao vivo.

- Você não mudou nada.

Ela encosta-se à mesinha e olha dentro dos olhos dele, com olhar de deboche.

- Já que ele terminou, por nós não terminamos o que começamos no palco?

- Foi você que começou, termine sozinho, você só não anda direito, ainda tem as mãos.

Ela se senta na cadeira em frente ao espelho e pega um algodão com um produto para tirar a maquiagem.

Ele se senta numa cadeira onde tinha a perfeita visão do espelho e põe-se a observá-la.

- O que você está olhando? – fala retirando lentamente toda máscara do que verdadeiramente é.

- Só vendo se aparenta ter a idade que tem.

Um silêncio ocupa o camarim, que só tem perturbações de fora, como Jimmy que não consegue parar de tocar: Hoje é um novo dia de um novo tempo que começou...

De Stacy que tentava solar novamente como quando era mais nova, os dedos já desgastados não tinham mais a mesma agilidade.

Daí ela termina o ritual pós-show levanta-se vagarosamente pega a taça solitária de champagne que permanece numa mesa maior ao canto oposto do camarim.

Ela vai pondo o líquido transparente na taça enquanto ele bate no chão uma nova melodia.

- O Rock'n'roll não é tão glamuroso. Quanto dizem. – diz cuddy em meio a uma gargalhada melancólica.

- Nunca foi.

- Por que você me beijou?

Ela finalmente profere tais palavras, a pergunta que ele esperava, pondo-se em pé na frente dele com a taça numa mão e a outra na cintura, batendo o pé no chão no ritmo da bengala contra o tapete.

- Não vai me oferecer champagne?

- Você prefere whisky ou vodca. – ela toma todo o líquido translúcido, deixando generosas gotas escapar-lhe pelo canto da boca e lentamente descerem pelo seu queixo e indo a direção ao decote.

- Sabia que quando um romance não dá certo no rock é por que é verdadeiro? O que significa que nós vinte anos de puro sexo, sendo fiéis à filosofia do nosso instrumento de vida, somos uma farsa. Você mais já que não canta mais que uma nota afinada.

Ela sabia que o tentava, ele queria atacá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis ali mesmo, mas como sempre, não deixaria mais que algumas palavras sarcásticas e meias-verdades transparecerem.

- Seu único relacionamento estável é com o Jimmy e o único dele é com o saxofone.

- Isso magoou. – disse fazendo-se de ofendido com uma mão ao peito.

Ela esboça um sorriso bêbado nos lábios, conhecendo todo o controle que obtinha sobre ele.

- Sabe por que eu te beijei?

- Por que?

- Aposta. Para provar que eu ainda consigo tudo que eu quiser de você, não ficou claro?

- Só uma coisa ficou clara nisso tudo Greg, que você, mesmo não querendo, é apaixonado por mim.

- Eu não sou apaixonado por ninguém.

- Então por que você só prejudica os meus namoros? A Stacy também já teve um relacionamento com você.

- Porque te prejudicar é mais divertido.

Ela já cansada de todo aquele ritual satânico para atrasá-los senta-se em cima dele.

- Eu amo uma coisa em você... Quando você está bêbada.

- Claro, porque só assim eu me entrego _facinho_ pra você...

Ele não teve tempo de responder, pois ela colou seus lábios aos dele e aquilo, não tinha um fim próximo...


End file.
